1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a component having a component thickness and at least one feedthrough opening as well as a housing, such as for an electric storage device, in particular a battery or a capacitor and a storage device comprising such a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When inserting conductors, in particular metal pins, into a base body consisting of light metals such as, for example, aluminum, hermetically sealed feedthroughs are required if components of this type are, for example, part of a housing for a storage device, for example batteries and/or capacitors. The batteries may, for example, be traditional energy sources, such as lead-acid batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries or nickel-metal batteries. In terms of the current invention, “a battery” is understood to be a disposable battery which is disposed of and/or recycled after its discharge, or also an accumulator.
Lithium-ion batteries have been known for many years, as evidenced by the publication “Handbook of Batteries, David Linden, Publisher, 2nd edition, McGrawHill 1995, chapter 36 and 39.”
In particular for applications in the automobile field, a multitude of problems such as corrosion-resistance, stability in accidents or vibration resistance must be solved. Moreover it must be ensured that the battery is designed to be hermetically sealed over a long period of time. The hermeticity may, for example, be compromised by leakage in the region of the electrodes of the battery or, respectively, the electrode feedthrough of the battery, by a battery short-circuit or temperature changes leading to a reduced life span of the battery. In particular, the penetration of moisture into the battery cell should be avoided.
In order to ensure better stability in accidents, DE 101 05 587 A1 suggests a housing for a lithium-ion battery, wherein the housing includes a metal jacket that is open on both sides and which is being sealed. The power connection is insulated by a synthetic material. A disadvantage of synthetic material insulations is the limited temperature resistance and the uncertain hermeticity over the service life.
Feedthroughs for storage devices, for example batteries that are being inserted into a light metal, are described in a multitude of documents, for example in WO 2012/110242 A1, WO 2012/110246 A1, WO 2012/110247 A1, WO 2012/110245 A1 and, in particular, WO 2012/110244 A1, whose disclosure content is incorporated in its entirety by reference.
DE 10 2011 103 976 A1 also shows a feedthrough, in particular through a housing component, wherein thicknesses are specified for the base body without specifying a ratio of the glass material outside dimensions relative to the reinforcement material outside dimensions.
DE 44 13 808 B3 shows an electrochemical cell as well as the production of such cells. The electrochemical cell includes an active anode material and an active cathode material, as well as a holding frame. Dimensions of the electrochemical cell in the embodiment of a button cell are not specified.
A disadvantage of the feedthroughs as described, for example, in WO 2012/110244 A1 was that the base body generally had a thickness that was consistent with the glazing length. Due to this, the housing components had a relatively high weight and an interior space that was too small, so that volume was lost in a battery cell.
When intending to produce housing components, it was necessary to produce a thickening by means of machining from a solid material. An additional problem existed in that hermeticity was not achieved due to insufficient pre-stressing.
What is needed in the art is a component that addresses some of the described disadvantages.